1. Field of the Invention
The present teachings relate to electrocatalyst compositions comprising an alloy consisting essentially of platinum and tungsten, with platinum present in an atomic percentage ranging between about 20 percent and about 50 percent.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The desire to reduce the amount of expensive platinum group metals needed to obtain a desired level of performance for an electrocatalyst is an ever present operational parameter for the design of many operations involving electrocatalysts.
Enhancement of catalyst performance by alloying platinum with various less expensive metals is one of the possible avenues to either reduce the amount of platinum required, or perhaps increase the efficiency of the catalyzed reaction, or both. For instance, the cathode reaction of a typical proton exchange membrane fuel cell (“PEMFC”) can utilize an electrode containing a platinum-based catalyst to drive the oxygen reduction reaction.
A need exists for electrocatalyst compositions that reduce the amount of platinum needed to achieve a desired performance level.